


Violets are Blue, but You Prefer Red

by Marbella_Lousteau



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbella_Lousteau/pseuds/Marbella_Lousteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violette and her unrequited crush on Candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets are Blue, but You Prefer Red

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I wrote a longer fic! 
> 
> (My Tumblr URL is arcanaisthemeans  
> Feel free to say hi, but please no requests for now. Thank you!)

Violette was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, after school, with her sketchbook resting on her lap. She had a fairly nice day and was reflecting on it. Mr. Faraize complimented her work in front of the class, and it was pretty embarrassing for her, but she felt proud of herself. Then her and Lysander talked a bit about Wicked, the novel the class had been assigned an essay on. They had both already read it, so they merely discussed their opinions on it a bit together before the bell rang. 

There was then a gust of wind that ruffled Violette's purple locks a bit too harshly. She calmy undid one of her small braids and began to fix it. But then she was startled by someone throwing their arms around her from behind. She yelped, and the hair she held in her fingers was released. 

"Awwww, I'm sorry for scaring you, Violette! Please forgive me~" 

The slightly shaken girl turned her head around and saw chestnut colored hair, framing a face that had honest-looking green eyes which stood out. 

Candy. 

Violette's cheeks turned red and she sputtered out, "O-oh, it's okay Candy.. I was only lost in thought." 

Candy smiled at her. Violette loved that smile. 

'She's always beautiful, but she looks even better when she smiles...' 

Violette flushed even more, if it was possible. Candy came out from behind her and sat next to her on the bench, and took some of Violette's hair into her hands. The quiet girl squeaked almost inaudibly, and was surprised. 

"I saw you were fixing your hair just now, so let me help you out! It's my fault for messing you up anyway," Candy said cheerfully. 

Violette meekly thanked her and sat as still as she could. 

Candy's fingers were quick. 

'Candy does always wear such cute hairstyles... Of course she'd be good at braiding,' Violette deduced. She giggled quietly at this. 

After the outgoing girl finished, she leaned towards Violette and said, "Actually, Vio... I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Only if you feel like it, of course. No pressure, okay?" 

The shy girl's heart started to beat a bit more quickly. 'I'll do anything for you, Candy. You don't even need to ask,' she thought. If only she could say that to her face. 

"Sure, Candy... What is it?" Violette said with a kind tone. 

Candy's eyes lit up and excitedly said, "Well, you can sew, right? I'm supposed to be going with Armin to a convention soon and I want to wear a costume... I want to surprise him. Can you help me with sewing? Pleeease?" 

'Oh... Armin. This is about him... Of course.' Violette felt uneasy after hearing Candy out, but she couldn't refuse her. Especially not when she had such an eager and lovely look on her face. 

"Yep, I'll help you out... It'll be fun," Violette said with a smile. It felt plastered on, but she did genuinely want to help Candy. Even if she would end up growing closer to Armin as a consequence. 

Candy looked so happy and Violette was honored that she was able to put such an expression on the other girl's face. 

"Thank you so so much, Vio!! I owe you one, okay?"

Candy slid closer to Violette and gave her a hug, burying her face into the side of the blushing girl's neck. Violette felt like Candy could practically hear her hearbeat, since it had sped up so much. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Candy promptly dragged Violette over to her apartment afterwards, even though the latter gently insisted that it'd be easier to do it at her own house, since all the necessary materials would be there. 

Candy reassured Violette by saying, "No worries, I bought one of those measuring tape thingies! It'll be fine!" 

The less extroverted girl blushed at the thought that she'd be touching Candy pretty personally... And in her room, as well. 

She couldn't stop being nervous for a while when Candy led them both upstairs and shut her bedroom door. 

"There. No one can interfere with your magic now, Vio!" Candy chirped as she spun around a bit. She opened up a drawer on her dresser and pulled out a measuring tape, handing it to Violette swiftly. She then took a step back and relaxed her posture. 

Violette took that as a hint to begin taking Candy's measurements. But not without quietly saying, "U-um, Candy... I might have to touch some pretty private areas... Are you okay with that?" 

The other girl laughed, like Violette had told her a joke. "That's no problem at all, silly! I know taking measurements will get like that. Relax~" 

'Easier said than done,' the now flushed girl said inside her head. 

"Okay... I'll start now." 

Violette started off with the most comfortable body parts first. Around Candy's arm and neck. She made sure she didn't wrap the tape too tightly at any point. She then figured that the next measurement should be the calves. Even though that would require getting down on her knees in front of Candy. She fought off any sexual thoughts the position envoked, and kept on doing what was required. 

"Hey Vio... You don't have to be silent while you do this, you know. We can talk about anything you want!" 

Violette looked up and saw Candy looking down at her, smiling. 

'Stop, don't even picture anything inappropriate right now! Candy trusts you and considers you to be a friend! Don't mess that up by being so weird!' the red-cheeked girl screamed internally. 

"So, Candy... W-what kind of costume did you want to wear for Armin?"

'Nice one, Violette. Making the conversation be about the one person who you don't even want to think about right now.' She wanted to slap herself right now, if she could. 

Candy was the one blushing now, but it definitely wasn't over Violette. "Well, he's going as the main character from a vampire anime he likes... I wanted to show up as the love interest. Her name is Moka." She nervously started to fidget around a bit. "She wears a school uniform, so I guess that's alright. The skirt is kinda short though... Plus, I have to get a wi-"

Candy couldn't finish her sentence because she was shocked. When her eyes fell back down on Violette, she saw tears coming from her eyes. Her face was red and she was shaking as well. 

"Violette, w-why are you..."

She trailed off, growing a bit uneasy. 

The way Violette always blushed around her. The way she always caught the shy girl looking at her. The way Violette was always subtly trying to remain physically close to Candy. 

That all led to one conclusion.

Violette had a crush on Candy. And Candy was so oblivious up until now. 

"V-Violette... I'm... really sorry. Um... I'll leave you alone for a little. You can leave when you're ready to... Take your time." Candy opened up her door and left her room, closing it behind her. 

Violette was left to cry on the floor, cursing herself for ruining everything. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Hey Candy, you aren't dressing up for this?" Armin turned around to face the girl, clad in just jeans and a t-shirt, and adjusted a red tie he had around his neck. "No costume? We could've couple cosplayed!" He teased her. 

Candy looked uncomfortable and she fiddled with the lanyard which held her convention pass. "Maybe next time, Armin..."


End file.
